What Is This Feeling? Love
by Jasper-Alice.FAN
Summary: What exactly attracts Alice to Jasper? Well, he's certainly a tragic hero. But is that enough to make them last forever? - Alice/Jasper with some Jasper/OC but not strong, only references


**AUTHOR'S NOTES – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THIS FANFIC , THEY BELONG SOLELY TO THE RELEVANT ARTIST AND MY RESPECT IS GIVEN TO EACH AND EVERY ONE. ALSO, THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER – I WISH I OWNED IT THOUGH…**

**Nature Boy – Frank Sinatra**

"**The meeting"**

_There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he_

Linoleum tiles imprinted in his eyes. He had lifted his head to shake his rain soaked hair from his eyes. The burn in his throat seared, but then the scent of a vampire hit him – vanilla, summer flowers and caramelising sugar. Beautiful.

She knew he would be perfect. Perfect to her, even if he didn't feel perfect in himself. For all the years in the dark, he was worth it. The blonde hair on his head dripped with Philadelphia rain, his clothes were simple and hung to his lanky frame. The scars. She couldn't wait to see him in the sun, to see him glitter and sparkle, as pure as the sun itself.

Frank Sinatra weaved through the air as he ducked his head and took her hand. His hand joined with hers, completing the puzzle, making her whole. But she wanted to make him feel whole, this mysterious man. The insecurities. The hurt. The battle.

**Details of the War – Clap Your Hands Say Yeah! **

"**Competing for animalistic passion"**

_Bloody sheets  
Tenderly she moves me  
An opera star  
Dying hard for love  
You say I'm hurt  
I will take your word_

Ripped sheets framed the room. Those gentle hands stained with old blood. He needed release, and she knew it. The thrill of the hunt and the thrill of the climax, two in the same. His needs were intimately linked – blood, sex, blood, sex – take away one, and he needed more of the other. She knew this.

The first time they tried, his bloodlust was still strong. His eyes fading to thirsty black. He promised himself to never feed in front of her, his love. He was still an animal, but she wasn't, he didn't want her to see him in his miserable form. Their sanctuary, a dingy hotel room. Her voice was musical and she comforted him in her high soprano, it _would_ be okay.

In his arms she felt safe. The scars meant safe, it showed her that he had fought to be here. To prove that he loved her. She knew what would happen; she had seen it as soon as her minds eye had fixed on him. She wanted this as much as him, the craving, the release.

He would never feel whole, would always be damaged. The struggle inside him might one day be bearable but not yet. For now, the sex would have to be strong and passionate. It would have to be a quick and brutal affair. For this wasn't to show love, it was to contain the animal that wanted out.

**Bleed – Collective Soul**

"**What is this strange feeling? Love."**

_I don't know why she cries to me.  
(she keeps her pain as company)  
'Cause it's only time before we all must bleed._

His hips moved slowly to hers. Her hands wandered down his spine. Their lips entwined in an eternity of kisses. The night sky their only company except for each other's arms. He wanted her to love him, but she knew that he already loved her.

The silent and invisible tears she shed meant everything. After all this time together she still knew he didn't feel her equal. Quick love, everlasting love, private love but most of all unconditional love. The blood she bled wasn't real. It was his pain.

Together they struggle for dominance. She wanted to keep him above water, so she wouldn't lose him and so he wouldn't lose himself. The old blood still felt fresh to him. A life for a life. But he had eternity.

**Calling You – Blue October**

"**She had always seen it coming, the sands of time dripping by."**

_I thought that the world had lost its sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you_

A family that loved him. A wife that loved him. The responsibility of a lifetime put on his shoulders. It was hard sometimes – most of the time. The world around him moved slowly. The sands of time slipped by for him, hours into minutes, minutes into seconds. But the constant pulsating kept him planted firmly to her side, to the love and support of his saviour.

She couldn't explain it. The love that would never be taken away. No matter how many times she said it to him, she hoped he would always expect her to say it more. If he struggled to hold himself together, to keep all those broken pieces as one, she would help him. Her arms like glue. Mending the shattered to make something as beautiful as life itself.

He had fallen far and landed here. She would always be there. He wanted to dream so that he could dream of her. His golden eyes full of angry love. Her golden eyes full of sympathy love. The angel and the demon keeping company together.

No matter how many times she saw him she would never be able to sate her thirst. The blood thirst hurt. The sex thirst bore a hole in her. But this thirst, the best kind of thirst made sure they stayed together. The hours could move as slowly as they wished. The minutes could drag for decades, there still wouldn't be enough time in the day for her to fill herself. She knew it _would_ be okay.

**Lost – Anouk**

"**He didn't need to read the future to know things had changed"**

_My hands longing to touch you  
But I can barely breathe  
Starry eyes that make me melt  
Right in front of me_

His scars didn't mean safe. Her gift didn't mean protection. His scars meant that he was an animal, unpredictable and vulnerable. Her gift meant she could hurt him without hurting him. For however many times she covered it up, he could feel it.

The hands grasping her body were as pure as can be. The weight on top of her wasn't his. The golden eyes weren't full of lust and despair as his were. It wasn't her that had changed – it was him. He was controlled now, not as much as an animal, this wasn't the man she fell in love with. She wanted the tragic hero to look after.

Her unnecessary breath caught in her throat as she saw the future. She felt the anger before she saw it.

**Fell On Black Days - Soundgarden **

"**The past is no longer written on his heart, it is him."**

_Whatsoever I've feared has  
Come to life  
Whatsoever I've fought off  
Became my life  
Just when everyday  
Seemed to greet  
Me with a smile  
Sunspots have faded _

The blood danced in the puddle like a snake in a basket. Blood. His throat was warm, sticky and most of all burning. His chest remained still as a statue – no more humans would die, he had promised himself. The hands which stayed at his sides watched her but he didn't. The release, the sex. Anything, except for this. He didn't want to become his past.

The lips that pushed against his felt good. No longer vanilla, summer flowers and caramelised sugar. The scent that he craved was more beautiful. Freshly baked bread, oak trees and ginger biscuits – that's what he wanted, what he needed. The hips were stronger. The hands were tougher. He didn't ever think this would be his future. Once an animal, always an animal.

The blood had merely settled on his lips. A drop easing into his mouth, sparking the fire inside him. But after all these uncountable years the pain took over. He could feel their pain. He knew he would stop. That he _should_ stop. If he couldn't stop himself, another would help him stop.

The sun had faded, but now it was twilight.


End file.
